Zack
Zack is a zombie from a forgotten Initiative project, and is the M.O.N.S.ters Squad's commando/ninja. Characteristics *'Name': Zack (doesn't remember his original name) *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Dirty Red *'Eyes': Yellow *'Likes': Living Dead films, horror/gore films, girls, Polly (claims she makes him howl at the moon, much to her annoyance), Rob Zombie, Marylin Manson (both have good style in clothing to Zack) *'Dislikes': Being bored, being shushed, getting shot at mostly due to his humor, getting flattened *'Family': None, M.O.N.S.ters Squad Appearance Background Zack was the result of an experiment in creating undead super soldiers. His identity was completely unknown, even to him, as his brain only contained a little memory, but viruatly kept intelligence. The experiment involved a drum containing the remains of an army experiment gone wrong that inspired the film Night of the Living Dead. Once revived, his first sentence was, ‘I’m going to eat your brains…’ the guards immediately shot him down, thinking he was dead once again, but he shot up, and smirked, ‘Just kidding… you yutzes.’ Implanted with an artificial heart and pumping a chemical that prevented him from decomposing, Zack was fully functional as a military weapon. The only problem was his unpredictability and lack of respect for authority. He was more of a mercenary than a soldier, and was deemed as a failure. Taken apart and separately studied, Zack was becoming bored rather quickly, as he kept talking and talking, much to the annoyance of the government scientists. However, Mr. Norwest learned of the zombie’s existence and saw an opportunity in the creature’s unstoppable nature. Sewn back together after leaping to the chance, so to speak, Zack agreed to become part of this experimental M.O.N.S.ters Squad team, as long as he got to kill something. He wasn't excited to be taking orders from Vincent Celeste, Bio-Tech, or anyone for that matter, but eventually he got used to them and surprisingly to him, he felt like part of a family, albeit annoying his teamates like brothers and sisters. Personality Due to his Zombie nature, Zack doesn't possess much inhibitions, and because of this, he is mostly focused on satisfying his own cravings. Despite his decrepit appearance, he is deceptively clever enough to sneak past the human personnel, as well as fooling the unsuspecting opponents for a limited time, for a pre-emptive strike. When in action he displays an immense love for violence and an avid interest in varying firearms (even suggesting for Irene to saw off her sniper rifle for the price of two rifles). He also possesses a sharp-tongued personality as Zack does not discriminate trading banter with his allies, or with his targets. Due to his "undead" status, he seems to favor unzipping his upper body armor to expose his substantial broad chest during battle. However, when his fellow M.O.N.S.ters teammate Suu complains about his brush with the enemy at times, Zack rebutted it was due to the latter's lack of clothing; whether this is a contradictory comment, or personal reference is unknown, though it is possible that he wanted to show his opponents/targets what he is and weaponry does not work on him such as revealing the bullet holes on his body. He enjoys watching films about his race(zombies) and other horror/gore films (especially the Return of the Living Dead 1985, since he states it shows a sexy zombie girl giving the hottest strip show of his afterlife). He also enjoys extreme fun as well as taking pleasure on other people's unfortunate situations if he deems them as funny., Zack takes great pleasure in screwing with Rebecca’s mind by causing parts of his body to fall off and for her to sew them back on, much to Artie’s jealously since he thinks Zack is hitting on his girl. In fact during another one of Zack's tricks on Rebecca, Artie had it and told him to back off, even after Zack threatened him, he did not move. Zack eventually promised to tone it down a tiny bit, just cause he found respect for a man standing up for his girl, even with a gun in his face, in Zack's words. He is also a fan of Yuri, and doesn’t mind the occassional MMF or FFM thing; he’s just in it for the pleasure… even if he can’t physically feel anything. He also hates being in a Quiet or Idle state since it reminds him not being able to do or, in his case, kill anything.When he and his teammates were on a mission, he repeatedly stated that the targets weren't coming and started to complain about "how boring" his job was, and wanted to be done with it. He likes to tease the others by giving them nicknames; something he and Mikey have in common. Like with Rebecca, he teases her by calling her ‘Becky’: a name she really doesn’t like. To put him bluntly: he’s a zombie who’s a mercenary with an insane mouth on him, as well as his mind. Skills/Abilities Powers - Zombie physiology *'Invulnerability': While Zack can still be injured, due to his undead nature no injury, no matter how severe, seems to have any effect on him. This is proven when he doesn't hesitate to perforate himself with bullets just to hit someone standing behind him. In fact, the only thing he complains about is that the bullets stuck in his body would add to his weight, much less trigger metal detectors. *:Zack even comments on his own invulnerability, as when Tanya fell on top of him, Zack said this was the only reason he wasn't dead yet. Even if Zack's body gets damaged, he can simply repair it manually, such as by sewing severed body parts back together, or getting new parts entirely. *'Pain Immunity': Due to his nature, Zack is incapable of feeling pain. He is still capable of feeling pleasure, though. *'Toxic fake blood': Instead of blood due to the government experiments that created him, Zack's body contains an artificial heart that pumps a special fluid that prevents him body from decomposing. It's very hazardous to everybody but himself. *'Weapons specialist': Zack seems to be the M.O.N.S.ters weapons specialist. He is usually seen as the one carrying the most weapons with him and is regularly seen skillfully dual wielding submachine guns or katanas. *'Self-awareness': Zack somehow has the ability to break the fourth wall, acknowledging he is in a fanfiction and sometimes talks directly to the readers, or taking advantage of the narration. Skills Equipment Relationships Zack's Relationships Gallery Zack, the Zombie of the M.O.N.S.ters.JPG|Character reference Voice Actor Nolan North Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Zombies